<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Franklin's Demise by WilhelmAres</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904213">Franklin's Demise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres'>WilhelmAres</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Body Horror, Gen, Knives, Self-Defense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chimeric Hoard is freed from itself, but what comes out isn't what was put in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey &amp; Julie &amp; Frank Morrison &amp; Susie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Franklin's Demise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stomach acid and a vile chemical from that vile man burns up Susie's throat. The grass below her starts to rot away when the vomit reaches it. Her skin is wet, torn, dripping blood and feeling burned. But through this, her mind is clearer than it's been for as long as she can remember.</p><p>Another purge puddles on the ground. A deep breath of air, she gets off her hands and knees. Susie looks at the pile of viscera under Frank and Joey. Joey finally prying himself free has Susie double back onto her knees and rotting the weeds in front of her.</p><p>Julie walks up behind her, and pats her back. The retching is done, the pain subsiding. Susie gets herself back up. The gang doesn't look much better, blood glistening and torn flesh scarring, the smile on Frank's mask replaced with a smear covering everything below the eyes.</p><p>"Everyone good!?" He shouts authoritatively, Julie and Joey snapping their masks on obediently. Fearfully. Susie looks at hers, the fresh one in her hands, and says</p><p>"No."</p><p>Susie looks at hers, and shouts </p><p>"No!</p><p>Susie looks at hers, two halves in two separate hands, and says</p><p>"We"</p><p>
  <em>snap</em>
</p><p>"can't"</p><p>
  <em>snap</em>
</p><p>"keep"</p><p>
  <em>snap</em>
</p><p>"doing"</p><p><em>snap</em> </p><p>"this!"</p><p>Heavy breathing fills the clearing, as she lets the splintered remnants of her mask fall onto the grass. She keeps one piece, a short and thin sliver, and turns it around in her hand. "We're done. I'm done. I'm going to find a way home. You are welcome to come if you want."</p><p>A deep chuckle echoes through the forest. Frank steps towards Susie, while Julie and Joey take a step back. "Now, Sweety, we can't do that. We're Legion, that's our role here. We're doing fine, we're safe, and we're having fun. C'mon Sue, we'll get you a new mask." He lifts her onto his right shoulder, and takes a step into the fog.</p><p>But a step is all he got, as Susie took, a look at the shard, took a look at a scar on his back, and stabbed. It broke, but got into his flesh and caused a sharp jolt of pain, freeing her. He thrashes up, staring at her, pulls out his hunting knife, and screams. "You fucking <strong>bitch</strong>! After all I've done for you!? You were family! You'll learn your fucking place!" He slashes at her, cuts her stomach. The pain causes her to flinch, and she starts backpedaling; she trips on a branch. Frank stands over her, eyes glowing a horrible, horrible red, and she closes her eyes to prays for forgiveness to all those innocent souls that she saw when she was on the other end.</p><p>A scream, something landing on the ground. Susie opens her eyes to see Frank holding his right hand, both coated in blood. Julie stabs her ex-boyfriend again, in the arm. Frank jerks back and takes the knife with him. Joey comes from behind to kick his knees in; he drops to his own for a better angle. He opend Frank's right thigh, and severs his left Achilles tendon.</p><p>"You fuckers! Traitors! I'll kill you all! Death isn't the end here! We could have stayed a fami--"</p><p>Susie silences his rant with his own knife, embedded into his throat. He slumps back onto his wounds, before toppling over to his side. The three stand over the body of their old leader, and breath. They try to think, but never get anywhere with it. Susie remembers the Survivors, those she butchered as mercilessly as Frank just tried to do her. Julie replays the fight, no, murder. What she could have done earlier. How to save him. How to kill him faster. How to kill him slowe4. Joey just loops between thinking that he should be thinking and thinking what he should be feeling.</p><p>So lost in thought they are they don't notice the body ignite. They don't care the meat turned into wood. Susie doesn't notice the other two leaving, because they didn't leave of their will. She only notices anything around her changed when a strong hand shakes her shoulder. </p><p>"Sorry Joey. We'll start so--". But it's not Joey. The surprised face of Jeff Johansen stares at her, flanked by Jane Romero and... Kath? Meg? Maybe a Nea? She's pretty sure one of the Survivors is a Nea. And ice cold dread flows throughout her blood, and she stares into the darkened woods at a new predator.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>